<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift by startrekkingaroundasgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710613">A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard'>startrekkingaroundasgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives the reader a sword for valentines day and teaches them how to use it. Thor mistakes the gift as proof of an engagement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the fact that someone had snuck into your room in the dead of night that bothered you. After all, FRIDAY would have alerted you if they meant harm and if, by some terrifying twist of genius, they’d evaded her scanners then they still hadn’t meant to hurt you as they’d left you sleeping peacefully through the night.</p><p>It wasn’t even that they’d tidied up - although that was rather strange. No, what bothered you was that, after silently cleaning your apartment, the intruder had left nothing but a long box on your table. No note, no explanation. Just a box, wrapped beautifully in dark green paper. </p><p>Naturally, you had FRIDAY run a few tests on the box to prove that it was safe to open. She confirmed that there were no dangerous trace readings or anything to be worried about but suggested caution nonetheless. Expecting some kind of biological weapon or hidden explosives, you were quite surprised to find a sword. </p><p>It was beyond beautiful. The blade was perfectly balanced, just the right side of heavy for you to comfortably lift and manoeuvre it, but deceptively sharp. (The first thing you’d done was run your fingers along the immaculate surface and cut yourself on the edge.) The hilt was like something from a fairytale. Made of a golden alloy of some kind, decorated with the most intricate swirling designs, you surmised it had to be centuries old at least; craftmanship of this quality simply didn’t exist nowadays. </p><p>It was everything you could have dreamed of in a sword - and you had dreamed of owning one for so long - but it didn’t explain why it was there or why your mysterious giftee wanted to remain anonymous. </p><p>However, you’d come to accept that life - your life, especially - rarely made much sense so, instead of worrying, you grabbed the sword and did what any normal person in your position would have done. (Probably; you’d spent so many years surrounded by super assassins and aliens that your definition of ‘normal’ was somewhat screwed.) You strode through the Compound like a proud soldier off to war, down to the training room where you intended to slash and stab the crap out of the training dummies. </p><p>There, you found Loki. He and a few others from New Asgard were visiting for the month, assisting with some kind of scientific project that Bruce and Doctor Pym were working on. You didn’t know the details and didn’t particularly care either; you were a fighter, not a lab bunny. Still, it was good to see your friends, for that was what the Asgardians were. Loki, especially. Over the past years, you’d come to know him well and got on with him better than anyone else in the Compound. </p><p>His gaze narrowed in on the sword in your hand, a light smile playing on his lips. He was far happier a man these days, far more so than when you’d first met. Still a huge pain in the ass for everyone - the UN council had taken a particular dislike to the mischievous god after he turned their entire staff into goats for a week - but no longer interested in murder or revenge. He’d found peace in New Asgard with his brother and that acceptance showed in the way he opted for actually assisting others instead of self sabotaging and drawing away.</p><p>    “I don’t suppose you know how to use one of these?”</p><p>    “Of course, I do,” he said. “I was trained the same as the warriors on Asgard.”</p><p>    “Teach me, then?”</p><p>Loki was, surprisingly, a fantastic teacher. He walked you through things slowly, demonstrating every move with a grace that could only have been perfected over millennia. It was strange to see him wielding a physical weapon when he more often stuck to magic but the ease and power with which he moved proved that he was indeed a master of the sword too.</p><p>He circled you as you attempted to copy his movements, correcting your stance and swing as you went. His warm hands hovered above your waist, turning your hips to adjust your balance. Soft fingers trailed down your arms, relaxing your muscles to prevent strain. </p><p>    “Like this.” Loki’s arms surrounded you, his hands clasped on top of yours as he guided your movement with his body. His closeness was comforting, made you feel safe and in control. He nudged your feet further apart and nodded, following the swing through to the end. “Better. You’ll have more power this way.”</p><p>Releasing his hold, Loki took a step back and ordered you to repeat the movement until he was convinced you’d gotten it right. You felt his eyes burning on your skin as you practised, performing the drill at least ten times before you finally met his exacting standards. </p><p>    “Good,” he said, a rare show of approval. “A strong start, indeed.”</p><p>    “Can we fight?”</p><p>Loki laughed. “I am in no mood to hurt you today, my dear.”</p><p>    “Oh, come on. Please? Just a little? It’d be good to practise against someone. I’m never going to be fighting against thin air on the field.”</p><p>Unable to fault that logic, other than to say that it was highly unlike you’d actually have a sword with you out in the field, Loki nodded and summoned his own blade. You started slow, walking through how to amend the movements when someone else was attacking you, practising defensive moves and eventually putting the offensive ones into use. </p><p>It was going so well until you decided to go rogue and just attack Loki. All thoughts of position and angles flew out of your mind as you brought your sword down on him, putting your entire weight behind the swing. </p><p>However, Loki was too good to be thrown by the sudden attack and easily dodged the blow. In the same fluid move, he spun around and rammed the hilt of his sword into your exposed gut, winding you. </p><p>You doubled over, holding a hand in the air as you caught your breath. Rubbing your stomach, you groaned, “That hurt.”</p><p>    “It would have hurt far more if I’d used the other end.”</p><p>    “Oh shut up.” Straightening up, pushing the pain aside, you met Loki’s concerned gaze with a grin. It wasn’t often that you were beaten in combat and it was, oddly, quite exhilarating. A real challenge. “Can we do that again?”</p><p>    “Not today.” Loki touched your shoulder, a warmth spreading through your muscles as he shook your head. “Another time. Your muscles are not used to this kind of exertion and are crying out. You must rest.”</p><p>    “Fine,” you sighed. You were one of the few on the team that actually followed advice and knew when to stop. It was always better to take a step back now and be able to fight tomorrow than go all guns blazing and risk being taken out for a week. If only your teammates could learn that lesson. </p><p>Swinging the sword over your shoulder, you and Loki headed back upstairs to your room. “Thanks.”</p><p>    “For what?”</p><p>    “Today. And the sword.” You hadn’t been certain but Loki’s shy smile confirmed your suspicions. You should have known straight away from the wrapping paper but it was his easy acceptance to teach you and the way he smiled whenever you succeeded in performing a move that had confirmed it. “Can I ask, not that I’m ungrateful, why did you get me a sword?”</p><p>Loki looked down at you and frowned. “That is the custom of this day, is it not? To gift something to the person you care about?”</p><p>    “It’s normally chocolate or flowers.”</p><p>    “If you’d rather those…” A green shimmer coated the sword, transforming it into a bouquet of flowers. Beautiful, yes, but not what you wanted at all. </p><p>    “Bring it back!”</p><p>The illusion dropped, returning the sword to its former glory. You thanked the god but he merely shrugged. “Twas no big effort.”</p><p>    “No, really. Thank you for the gift and for today. It was fun.” You paused outside your door, rocking on your heels. “I care for you too, Loki.”</p><p>    “And yet here I stand giftless,” he teased. </p><p>You knew he meant it as a joke but you did feel bad about not giving him anything for Valentine’s. Ignoring his protests, you held up a hand and said, “Wait here.” A few minutes later, you returned clutching a book. It was a first edition that Loki had been after for months, ever since he first saw you reading it. </p><p>Spouting all manner of protests, you silenced Loki by pressing the tip of your sword to his chest. “You will take it and you will enjoy it. But if you write in this one, if you so much as fold a corner or leave a fingerprint, I will run you through.”</p><p>Loki smirked, impressed by your threat. He leant into the blade, the sharp end slicing through his shirt, and said, “You have my word that I shall treat this book with the respect it deserves.”</p><p>    “Brother!” Thor’s voice boomed down the hallway, followed by heavy steps and a blur of movement as he wrestled Loki against the wall. “What have you done to provoke Y/N this time?”</p><p>    “It’s okay!” You reached up and touched Thor’s shoulder softly. “It’s fine, Thor. Loki just gave me a sword.”</p><p>Thor’s face lit up with a surprising amount of excitement. He glanced between you and his brother, smile growing with every turn. He released his hold on Loki, who dropped gracefully to the ground and pulled his shirt straight with a huff. Thor clapped his brother on the back and said, “Congratulations, Loki! I shall organise a grand feast to celebrate your engagement.”</p><p>“What?” Loki exclaimed, a sentiment you were quick to follow. He clipped Thor around the head. It couldn’t have hurt much but Thor’s eyes still widened in shock. “Blundering fool. This was not an engagement gift. It was a token of friendship.”</p><p>    “Really?”</p><p>    “Really,” you confirmed. “No marriages today.”</p><p>    “But would you ever consider -”</p><p>Loki grabbed Thor by the shirt and dragged him away before he could finish that question. He shot you an apologetic glance and disappeared around the corner, brother in tow. You shut the door to your room and rest the sword against the wall next to your other weapons. It made a pretty addition to the collection and you wondered whether you could convince Loki to gift you another next year. </p><p>As it turned out, he did present you with another sword the following year. And the year after. In fact, the tradition continued for many years until he finally handed over a sword gilded with stunning emerald details that swirled around the hilt, coming together in a permanent knot in the centre. A symbol of your joining together, a friendship, a marriage that nothing in the universe would break apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>